This invention relates to a massaging device, and more particularly to an eccentrically rotary massageing machine which performs the function of massaging the required part of the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,116 to Henri Pannetier teaches a massaging apparatus having two drums set angularly to each other and rotating in opposite directions under the action of motor means so that the tangential speeds on the side of the apparatus engaging the tissues are directed towards each other, said drums supporting a plurality of evenly distributed fixed or rotatable shafts each of which supports a sucession of pads respectively free or fixed to the shaft. These pads are axially staggered in the same direction from one shaft to another adjacent shaft in the rotating direction of the drum thus capable of effecting deep massage without nipping the tissues raised up between the two rotary drums, and also such that the tissues are not raised up simultaneously over the whole length of the apparatus.
This apparatus should be light in weight as it is designed for manual operation. Otherwise, the operator during self-treatment wound not be fully relaxed.